Revival
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you think I brought you back so that you could just come here and shoot yourself? Treasure your life, dickhead. Not everyone gets a second chance in life so you better get some good out of this." Mello was revived by Near. Will he embrace his new friendship and love or will he screw up again? Also, Mello's past is revealed.


hi there. :] okay so i got this idea when i was watchin Smosh's Real Death Note episode. you know, about the life note.

**disclaimer: i dont own death note :'(**

Being number two is really a big headache you know. Not only do you get looked down on by 99% of the people who you meet, you also have to do shit for whoever it is that is beating you. That's just the same for me.

True, I had always tried my utmost best to beat my rival, Near. Stayed up till late night, paid attention like fuck in class but no matter what, I always lose to Near by at most 1%. Do you know how that feels? Just because of that he took on L's name, gets the fame, fortune, etc and I? Nothing. I'm that pathetic number two who even went to the extent of getting my name written in the fucking Death Note and suffered the most painful heart attack while cursing myself for dragging Matt into this just so that Near can hide behind the SPK and go to Light IMAGAY and say "You're Kira."

Bet you're wondering... "If he's dead, why's he speaking?" I'll tell you why. Let's start the tale from the moment I decided to kidnap Takada.

The only reason why I gave up on trying to surpass Near was because someone told me something. She said that the result doesn't matter, all that does is the effort. I guess that since she's exactly in a position that I'm in, she understands exactly how I feel. Do you know that that was the only instance when I felt that someone actually cared? I felt that someone actually cared enough to make me feel better... Okay, maybe that wasn't really the only moment. Well, aside from Matt, she was the only one who actually talked to me that way. I guess living in the shadows of her brother Light was just as bad as living in the shadows of Near. It was because of her words I decided enough fighting Near... Fight with him... For L, and for the world. Of course I'll never admit this to him.

So the only way I could help him was to help him clear his doubts of the Death Note, right? Since he didn't know if the book was real or not, we had to get someone's name written on the book. That's where I came in. The dumb stunt I put up was just so that Mikami can go write down Takada's fucking name in his goddamned notebook and get Kira caught. I didn't plan for Matt to die in the process. After all, he was just supposed to act as a distraction. I wonder what was going through Lindner's mind when she let Takada on my bike. I mean, if she knew it was me, she'd have known I'd be planning something shitty like that, right? Dumb blonde... Anyway, I don't think all that matters anymore.

Takada's just a dumb slut, I assure you. It makes me wonder why I'm the blond one, not her. Do you think I can't see you sliding you hand into your bra to take out the piece of Death Note? Oh, for God's sake! If I didn't want to die, I wouldn't let you see my face, whether you have the Death Note or not. Light Yagami, I suggest you chose smarter women next time... Oh, sorry. There won't be a next time but seriously, Misa and Takada? By the way, someone tell Misa to stop dressing like me. Black leather and a rosary? My style. It does not fit her.

Now, the moment I started driving, all I could think about was everything. L. Matt. Sayu. Near. Watari. And my life. My pathetic life. Ever since I was kidnapped from my parents and went missing... Somehow getting found by L and Watari and brought to the orphanage... Then my life in Wammy's, kidnapping Sayu, dragging Matt to his death... Everything. All for one cause. Near. It was all up to you then.

As I parked the lorry in the church, I clutched the rosary and prayed. I had already confessed all my sins but to be honest, sometimes I doubt even God himself will forgive me. In like around forty seconds, I'll be seeing hell, up close and personal. I felt really pathetic. Guys my age, normal guys that is, would most probably be in uni now, cramming for their exams during the week and then flirting with all those chicks during the weekend. When I reflected back, I really never knew what it feels like to be in love. I admit I did have feelings for a certain brunette hostage of mine but due to my obsession I never really gave it much attention. But maybe it was all for the best.

The heart attack was sudden and unexpected. It felt like a bullet went straight through my heart. No. No. No. It felt like a thousand bullets went through my heart. I was gasping for breath but that didn't stop me from praying continuously. My eyesight started becoming blur and soon it was all black. My hands dropped to my side and I let out my last breath... Or at least that was what I thought.

That was how I died. As for my revival... The tale starts a month later. If you don't mind, I'd switch to a third person point of view now.

Near just needed some time alone. That's didn't make any sense though. He was always alone, at least, that's how he felt. Ever since the passing of his mentor and rival, he felt strangely empty. He was, after all, an anti-social freak. Near decided that he should go out for a while. He wanted to stop by the supermarket and grab a bar of chocolate. Ever since the death of Mello, Near had been eating chocolate everyday. It was just his form of mourning for his ex-rival. Near never really felt good about Mello's death, although he acted like he wasn't bothered in front of the SPK. In actually fact, Near wanted to cry the moment he heard the news. To him, Mello was like an annoying elder brother. No matter how much of a jerk he may be, Near still liked him.

Near walked out of Wammy's house (where he was staying while he was on vacation) and went to the garden. Being L was a lot tedious than he thought. With so many cases to solve, Near just wanted to tear his hair out. Roger wasn't really much of a help either. Near knew that Watari was actually smarter and more capable so the actual L might not be that troubled. L... He was the only one Near looked up to... The only one he and Mello looked up to... Especially Mello. Mello was obsessed with becoming L. He practically worshipped the detective.

While Near was just sitting by a grass patch and thinking about Mello, L and Watari, something landed beside him. Near blinked. It was a notebook. For a moment, Near frowned in bewilderment before he picked it up and turned it around. It was white and on the cover two words were scrawled in childish handwriting.

Life Note.

"Life Note...? The opposite of Death Note?" Near wondered aloud. The albino teen flipped the page open to the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall resurrect. This note shall not take effect unless the writer has the name and face of the dead person in his mind while writing it down. Therefore, people with the same name will not be affected. After the name has been written This note only takes effect if the person was killed by a Death Note and still has remaining lifespan left. After being resurrected by a life note, the person will not have a soul and is unable to be killed by a Death Note again."

Near blinked. Was he able to resurrect people killed by the Death Note? He felt childish excitement bubbling up in him. If this was real, he could revive L... That is if he knew L's real name. Near shrugged. Finding out L's real name wasn't going to be hard. All he needed to do is revive Watari and get him to reveal L's name. Simple.

"Roger, I'm going to Japan for a while. Alone," Near reported when he entered Roger's office.

Roger frowned. "But you're on a month long vacation. Why'd do you want to go there?"

"I'd like to pay my respects to L and Watari. They're buried in Japan so I decided to go there since I am on vacation," Near lied easily.

"I see..." Roger mumbled. "Near, do you have any idea what happened to Mello's body? I do hope he has be cermentated or buried. I do not like to think that it'd be disposed somewhere left to rot. That would also be insulting to his Catholic origins."

Near shrugged. He really had no idea after all. All he knew was that the police were trying to uncover Mello's identity (and they failed terribly). "Roger, please arrange for a private jet to Japan."

In two days time, Near was in Japan. The place brought back memories of the Kira case... He sighed at how Mello had sacrificed his own life for the case. Near somehow felt guilty. He should have tried to stop Mello... But then again, he was alive thanks to Mello... Near sat in the deserted cemetery with a shovel by his side and a pried open coffin. He was staring at the body of the old man and debating to himself if he should write down his name. He should. If he could bring back his mentor back, why not? It might be selfish of him but he decided to anyway. He picked up his pen.

Quillsh Wammy

Near sat and mentally counted in his head... 3... 2... 1... Nothing happened. Near shrugged and turned behind. He should have known. This must have been some sort of a joke. There was a moan. Near stiffened and listened. More groaning. He turned around. Watari was sitting down running his head.

"Wa-Watari...?" Near gasped.

Watari looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Near? What's happening?" the old man asked him.

"Watari... I'll explain to you later... But if you'd tell to me L's name, I'd bring him back too," Near stated.

"L... L Lawliet," Watari replied.

Near blinked. He proceeded to hurriedly dig out the grave which stated "Rue Ryuzaki" and pried open the coffin. Inside, lay a young black haired man in a long sleeved white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Near stared speechless as he saw his idol for the first time in his life. A pang of jealousy stirred in him as he remembered that Mello had already met L. Watari had climbed out of his own grave and was looking into L's grave as the teen scribbled into the white notebook. Near frowned. He wasn't keen on meeting L in his current condition. His clothes were messed up with the soil and dirt and he looked like shit... Literally. Similarly, just like Watari, L woke up coughing. For the first time in his life, Near smiled.

"L!" Near beamed and rushed to hug his mentor.

"Oh, Near... Now, what's going on?" L wondered.

The three of them went to Near's hotel room where they washed up and Near reported about the Kira case to Watari and L. He didn't really report the whole thing, just that Kira was really Light Yagami and that he had died. He also mentioned the Life Note and let them take a look at it. Near pulled out a chocolate bar and started eating it.

"I clearly don't remember you eating sweets, Near," L stated.

"I always wondered why Mello liked them..." Near replied.

"Ah... How's Mello?" L asked.

"..." Near hesitated. "Dead?"

L eyes widened. "Mello... Is dead?" Near nodded and told L the story behind Mello's death. L bit his thumb and started thinking. "I believe he may have been killed by the death note," L replied. Near frowned and proceeded to scribble Mihael Keehl into the Life Note.

"We shall see..."

Yo. I'm back. So now you know how I got revived. Basically, when I opened my eyes, I was stuck in a confined box like thing. My first reaction was, of course, to stare stupidly at the top. Even I have my dumb blond moments. Anyway, when I realized I couldn't breathe, I started thrashing around in that really confined box I was in. Somehow I managed to kick the bottom off. Oh yay. I could breathe again. Wait... Why was I breathing in the first place? I mean, I was supposed to be dead. I remember getting the heart attack... I looked around. Oh I was in a mortuary... A FUCKING MORTUARY... That means I died... I died and revived..? I'm a zombie? Am I supposed to go and eat people's brains now...? Maybe I should focus on a more important task... Like finding something to wear...

I was standing there, naked (my rosary was still with me though), and looking around, trying to find anything that could at least help me stop shivering and erm... Cover up some part of me. *cough* Luckily... Or not so luckily, I heard someone walking towards the room. I hurriedly shut the drawer I was from and went to hide in one of the metal closets in the room. I left a small gap open so I could see whomever it was that came in. Hopefully it would be a guy since I was planning to beat him up and steal his clothes... Thank god it was.

The dude was looking around the place. He must be a security guard or something but he was wearing civilian clothes. I sneaked behind him and delivered a blow to his neck, knocking him unconscious instantly. I took his jeans and jacket and practically ran out of the fucking hospital.

What the hell was going on? How did I get revived? Was I even dead? Was I in coma instead? Hmm... That didn't make sense. The Japanese police wouldn't throw someone into the mortuary, even if that person is the most wanted person in the world. Plus the Death Note always works. Always. Was I revived by some medium? I sniggered at that thought. Who in the world would revive me? Near? Yeah right. He'd rather visit a toyshop for more robots and shit that he plays with.

People were giving me strange looks. Well it's not everyday you see a dead man on the streets... But they shouldn't know I'm dead. I'm a kid from Wammy's after all... Maybe I'm just too handsome or something. Haha. Nah... I hurried to my apartment which I used to share with Matt. Thankfully, the key under the mat was still there. I walked in and was greeted by computer monitors and junk food wrappers. I sighed as I remembered Matt. The world seemed so empty without him. He was, after all, my only friend... I guess. More importantly though, I began debating the possibilities that led to my revival. I couldn't come up with anything. Sighing, I walked out of the toilet and threw on some clothes. What happened to the Kira case? There's only one place to find out...

The SPK HQ was quiet... Too quiet. The lights on the top floor was turned on though. Someone must be there. I pulled on my hood and took out my gun. The building had no guards at all, even when I reached the room where the light was on. The door was open. It was like an open invitation. I walked in. There he was. My arch-rival. My biggest nemesis. The one I helped by giving up my life.

"Near," I growled, pointing my gun at him. "Guess who?"

Near stiffened at my voice and hesitated. Before he could turn around, I could sense someone sneaking up behind me. I spun around just in time to counter my attacker and pin him to the floor. I scowled and pointed my gun at him while still holding him down.

"Mello, wait!" Near exclaimed, tugging my arm.

"What?"

"That's L!"

I jumped off my 'attacker'. "What?"

"Hello. I'm L," my 'attacker' sat and held out his hand. My eyes widened. L... My mentor... My idol... In flesh and blood. He wasn't dead! I pulled off my hood.

"L, it's me! It's me, Mello!" I cried out and ran to hug him. "They said Kira killed you... They're wrong right? You're alive! You didn't lose! You're still the best, right? Right?" I whispered. L patted my head.

"No I was dead but Near revived me."

I pulled away from L and looked at Near. "H-How..? Did you revive me too?"

"I found this," the albino explained and passed me a book. I stared at it.

Life Note.

Is this for real? I turned to one random page and scribbled Mail Jeevas on it. "So... I'll be able to revive Matt now, right?" I asked.

"No."

"But… You revived me and L!" I insisted.

"Mello, turn to the first page," Near instructed.

I hate being ordered around by Near but I listened to him anyway. "This note only takes effect if the person was killed by a Death Note…" I mumbled. I gritted my teeth and hung my head, trying to hold back my tears.

"Mello? Is everything alright?" L asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

I bit my lip before falling onto my knees and bursting into tears. "Matt… He didn't have to die. He was against the whole thing but he didn't want me to face everything alone… I killed him… I killed him…" I sobbed. L squatted beside me and observed me with interest, I turned to Near. "Why? Why did you have to revive me? Do you want to torture me by making me live through my guilt? No… I won't… I'll just die right now then. In a way that you won't be able to revive me!" I cried out. I pulled out my pistol and smiled. "I'm coming, Matt…" I whispered.

Near finally figured out what I was up to although L was still bewildered. "Mello! No!" he shouted as I pointed the pistol to my temple.

"Just let me be, Near," I growled. I couldn't stand all these. The pain, the sorrow, the guilt. Everything came crashing down on me, stressing me out. I just wanted death. I wanted it more than anything. I longed for Matt's company, his friendship and his support. I wouldn't be able to find all this in Near or L. The only person was Matt. The only friend I had. The only one who believed in me. Life was nothing without him.

As I slowly squeezed the trigger, I felt a force pushing me down. The gun was pried out of my hand just as I pulled the trigger fully. The bullet most probably ended up in a piece of furniture. Someone had straddled me and was holding my hands down. I turned my head and saw L still staring at me with interest and a bit of shock. That only meant that Near was holding me down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed in my ear. I flinched as I heard him swear. Near never cussed. "Do you think I brought you back so that you could just come here and shoot yourself? Treasure your life, dickhead. Not everyone gets a second chance in life so you better get some good out of this. And if you screw up, I'll make sure I lock you up in prison surrounded by a lot of memories of Matt."

"N-Near…" I whimpered.

Near sighed and got off me. "Just don't screw up again, Mello. Don't pull up some stupid stunt that will kill you."

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why Near..? Why did you..?"

Near's face softened. I stared at him in disbelief. This will most probably be the only time I'd ever see emotions on his face I bet. "How can I let my friend kill himself?"

"Friend?"

"Yes. No matter how much you hate me Mello, you'll always be my friend. My only friend."

I smiled. "Thanks… Near…" I never knew Near actually saw me in that way. Why didn't he voice out before? Was he scared? Whatever it was I decided not to bug him about him anymore.

"So what happens now?" Near turned to L and asked the black-haired man.

"Well, I'll take back my title as L. I'd like to work together with you two and train you in the process. For the moment, you two can take on the identities and Coil and Deneuve. But I wont assign you two yet… Until your first test, that is. What do you think? M, N, are the two of you up for it?' L questioned. Near nodded. I stared out the window silently, watching people walk to and fro in a rush. "Mello?" L called.

"I guess I have no choice," I sighed. Near placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder while L smiled and nodded. I continued looking down. Something- no someone- had caught my attention. My heart skipped a beat as I watched the brunette walked along with her friends. I bit my lip and wiped my sweaty palms on my coat. After all these time, how can I still feel anything for her?

Sayu Yagami…

tbc~


End file.
